thank you
by green-purple shevie
Summary: Obrolan singkat antara Robin dan Zoro setelah duel terakhir di Fishman Island. fict buat ultah Robin, maaf telat dua hari :p.


**A/N**

Fict buat ulang tahun Robin 6 february meski udah telat dua hari. hehe ..

Aku benar-benar author tidak bertanggung jawab. Padahal mikir buat fict ini susah banget, dan buru-buru menyelesaikannya hari senen kemaren, sampe harus begadang. Tapi, ya ampun… baru ku publish hari ini?

Salahkan anak-anak jurnalistik yang memintaku untuk menghadiri kegiatan amal sekaligus meliput sampai jam 9 malam itu ngegantiin sang ketua wawancara yang terkena campak. Badanku udah serasa remuk. Pulang sekolah langsung pergi. Mana pake bawa-bawa tas berat lagi. Untung aku punya ortu yang perhatian, klo ga, pulang jam segitu udah ditampol dah..

Hari selasanya aku harus tidur malam buat nulis hasil liputan yang harus dikasih hari ini karena majalah mau terbit tanggal 10 hari jum'at. Aku benar-benar muak. Harusnya aku udah keluar dari ekskul menyusahkan itu, tapi ya ampun… prosesnya itu nyelimet banget! Atau memang sengaja dibuat nyelimet supaya aku ga keluar? Entahlah, tapi aku emang ngerasanya begitu. Soalnya beberapa hari lalu ada anggota yang keluar dan kayanya proses keluarnya ga nyelimet kea aku deh! Akh! Aku kesel #curcol

Eh, kenapa aku jadi curcol gini? Ah sudah! Lupakan! #plakk

Aku ambil settingnya saat pesta setelah duel itu, sebelum Robin bicara dengan Neptune tentang Shirahosi itu loh! Ini hanya sekedar fict, maaf kalo kayanya agak maksa dan kurasa OOC juga. Aku harus kerja keras mikir buat kasih kado ultahnya Robin. Punya banyak ide tapi ga bisa bikin plotnya. Aku bener-bener stress. Ya sudahlah, langsung ajah.. enjoy!

**Thank you**

**One piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Thank you © Green-Purple Shevie**

**Warning : Maksa, OoC(?), Typo(s), alur cepat, abal, isi ga nyambung sama judul.**

**Pairing : ZoroXRobin**

**Rate : T**

Suasana pesta setelah pertarungan di Fishman Island bertambah meriah. Terdengar suara nyanyian Usopp dan Brook membahana di panggung di depan sana. Zoro memegang botol sakenya dan meminumnya, ia tersenyum melihat suasana meriah di depannya. Sudah dua tahun ia tak melihat suasana meriah seperti ini. Yang ia lakukan selama dua tahun ini hanyalah berlatih dan berlatih. Tak ingin lagi kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang dan membuat semua temannya kesusahan. Ya sudahlah, itu masa lalu. Kini mereka akan memulainya lagi, perjalanan baru dengan kekuatan yang baru pula. Ia berjanji takkan membuat kapten bodohnya itu kehilangan lagi. Ia berjanji. Zoro kembali menenggak sakenya, mengaliri tenggorokannya dengan minuman berkadar alcohol tinggi itu. Dan senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Robin berjalan melewati orang-orang yang tengah menikmati pesta sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, mencari seseorang yang harus ia temui untuk sesuatu yang penting. Ini tentang poneghlip, ia harus mencari Neptune dan mencari kebenaran tentang isi poneghlip yang berisi pesan itu. Memang bukan pesannya yang penting. Tapi, ini tentang kesimpulan yang baru saja ia dapatkan, tentang Shirahoshi yang kemungkinan besar adalah salah satu dari senjata kuno dunia, Poseidon. Mengejutkan? Ya, ia juga terkejut. Karena itu ia ingin memastikan semuanya. Mata beriris birunya menatap sekeliling dengan cermat, mencari sosok duyung besar itu di tengah-tengah pesta. Bukan Neptune yang ditemukannya, ia justru melihat Zoro yang sepertinya menyingkir dari kerumunan. Robin kembali melihat keseliling, masih tak menemukan raja dari Fishman Island itu di mana pun. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Menghampiri Zoro sebelum bicara pada Neptune tidak ada salahnya kan? Ia belum sempat bicara dengan pendekar yang kini matanya hanya tinggal sebelah itu berdua saja kan? Ya, memang tak ada salahnya. Robin akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke arah Zoro, dilihatnya orang yang sudah dua tahun ini tidak ditemuinya itu sedang meneguk sake di tangannya. Ia tersenyum kembali, rasanya ia rindu dengan semua tingkah laku sang pendekar yang selama ini di perhatikannya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kenshi-san?"

Zoro mendongak, melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. Ditemukannya Robin berdiri di hadapannya, menjinjing sebuah tas dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia memperhatikan Robin dari bawah ke atas. Memperhatikan betapa banyaknya hal yang berubah pada gadis itu. Mulai dari gaya berpakaiannya, rambutnya yang kini panjangnya sudah sepunggung, dan wajahnya yang menurutnya semakin cantik. Sesuatu menjalar di pipinya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menenggak sakenya.

Robin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Zoro, sepertinya Zoro sudah mulai mabuk. Ia melihat pipi sang pendekar itu memerah tadi. Tapi, itu juga sesuatu yang aneh menurutnya, ia tak pernah melihat Zoro mabuk, benarkan?

"Kau ini tidak konsisten Robin," Robin menoleh, dahinya mengerut tanda tak mengerti akan ucapan sang _co-captain _kapal itu_._ Zoro hanya menatapnya malas. "Tadi kau memanggilku dengan nama, sekarang kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi, apa namanya kalau bukan tidak konsisten?" Zoro mendelik lalu mendengus. Robin mengernyitkan dahinya. Mencoba berpikir kapan ia memanggil Zoro dengan nama. Oh iya, ia ingat ia memanggil nama Zoro saat Zoro menyelamatkannya tadi. Jadi itu yang dimaksud oleh Zoro? Ia tersenyum lalu memandang ke arah Zoro. Zoro sedang mengangkat botol sakenya, menggoyang-goyangkannya lalu menyipitkan sebelah matanya yang masih berfungsi ke arah mulut botol. Setelah mengetahui isi botolnya sudah kosong, ia menggerutu tidak jelas dan menaruh botol itu secara tidak etis. Robin tersenyum geli.

"Fufu, kau kekanak-kanakan," Ucap Robin yang merasa geli dengan tingkah Zoro yang masih terlihat seperti anak-anak padahal umurnya sudah 21 tahun. Zoro hanya mendengus lalu membaringkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan menjadikan kedua tanggannya sebagai bantal lalu memejamkan mata. Robin tersenyum, ternyata masih banyak hal yang tidak berubah dari orang yang selama ini dikaguminya. Dikaguminya? Ya, bagaimana tidak? Zoro adalah orang yang memiliki kesetiaan yang tidak diragukan lagi, meskipun kru lainnya pun pasti memiliki kesetiaan yang sama. Selain itu Zoro adalah orang yang melindungi teman-temannya seperti melindungi adik-adiknya, ia benar-benar sosok yang membuat siapapun kagum. Dan itu termasuk Robin.

Robin memandang ke arah pesta berlangsung, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak merasakan 'kegilaan' teman-temannya seperti ini. Itu sudah wajar kan? Sudah dua tahun ia tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya seperti ini.

"Maaf." Robin berucap lirih, sambil menghela nafas pelan. Zoro membuka matanya, menatap punggung Robin bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ingat dua tahun lalu saat di Sabaondy melawan Kizaru? aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu waktu itu." Zoro mengernyit, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi dua tahun lalu saat melawan Kizaru. Oh, ia ingat sekarang. Saat Kizaru hendak menerjangnya dengan beam dari kakinya, ia ingat Robin mencoba menyelamatkannya namun tak berhasil. Jadi, Robin masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang?

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Zoro bangkit dari baringnya, menatap Robin tak percaya. Robin hanya mengangguk. "Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" tanyanya.

"Tch, itu bukan salahmu. Itu salahku karena terlalu lemah." Zoro kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Robin memandangnya lalu tersenyum. Ia juga akhirnya ikut berbaring menyamping di sebelah Zoro. Memandangi pendekar dengan julukan _pirate hunter_ itu dengan seksama. Ia lalu menopang badannya dengan sikut tangan kirinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan ke arah Zoro. Semakin dekat dengan wajahnya lalu mengecup pelan kening Zoro. Zoro membuka matanya, terkejut. Robin hanya tersenyum.

"Ucapan terimakasihku karena telah menyelamatkanku dari anak buah Hody tadi." Robin tersenyum lembut. Zoro memalingkan wajahnya, menyadari wajah mereka begitu dekat, bahkan nafas mereka pun terasa menyatu. Robin tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"Berhentilah minum, sepertinya kau sudah mabuk, wajahmu memerah tadi," Goda Robin berbisik di telinga Zoro. Robin lalu bangkit dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang terasa kotor. Ia berjalan pergi. "Mimpi indah." Ucapnya pelan sebelum pergi. Zoro tersenyum lalu menutup matanya. Ya, ia mungkin akan mimpi indah nanti.

**FIN**

**A/N**

Hohoho, aku nyuri adegan terakhir itu dari fict punya Quint-san #ngaku

Habis aku kesemsem banget sama adegan kalifa yang nyium Lucci di kening itu. Ampe-ampe ke bawa mimpi. Akhirnya kubuat deh adegan ZoRobinnya XD

Oh ya, tentang ide-ide yang kumaksud di atas itu benar loh! Ide tentang ZoRobin numpuk di otak aku, tapi ga tau gimana mau buat ceritanya. Misalnya, kea Robin yang sering banget megang Wadouichimonjinya Zoro coba deh perhatiin, banyak banget cover yang di buat Oda, Robin megang ichimonjinya Zoro.

Terus lagi tentang Chapter yang baru ini. Yang Robin sama Zoro kepilih ikut bertualang bersama Luffy ke pulau yang ada naganya itu (aku lupa namanya) dan masih banyak lagi, Cuma aku lupa apa… mungkin karena kebanyakan tugas kali ya?

Nah, adakah seorang author yang berniat membuatkan sebuah fict fluff ZoRobin dengan ide-ide yang di atas itu? Adakah? Aku akan sangat senang bila ada yang membuatkannya untukku. :D

Oh ya, waktu buka-buka komik One Piece buat nyari ide fict untuk ultah Robin ini, aku ada menyadari sesuatu loh! Di komik volume 45 chapter 431: tinju cinta, sebelum nenek kokoro masuk, aku menyadari kalo Sanji sama Nami hanya berdua di situ (bertiga sama Luffy sih, tapi kan dia tidur ==") nah, adakah yang bersedia membuat fict fluff SanNa dari adegan di sana sebelum nenek kokoro masuk?

Baiklah aku terlalu banyak bacot, so, thank you for have been read my fict, and last word, **Review?**


End file.
